How To Disappear Completely
by andtheywillallagree
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are both young dancers, living in a homophobic town with absolutely no hope of ever escaping. This is how they fall in love as children and grow up as adults. STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY, I SWEAR! dancer!Klaine and kid!Klaine. So AU it hurts. Fluffy for now, but will get angsty. Just you wait.


**A/N: Okay, so this is my first ever fanfic. It is dancer!Kurt and also dancer!Blaine, a personal guilty pleasure of mine, and kid!Klaine (except this is like 11-13 and not super young) Also, they will not be totally oblivious and innocent and stuff in this fic as kids, mainly 'cause kids know a helluva lot more about sex and whatnot than in the "olden days." So yes, young boy kisses will be prevalent in the first part of this story. But they won't be young for long, and then we can get to more...sexy sexytimes**. **I'm saving all my smut powers for later chapters, son these couple of kisses won't be as descriptive. BUT THIS IS M, SO YOU WILL GET YOUR BOY SEX SOON ENOUGH!** **I'm a grammar Nazi, too, so if you see any mistakes, don't hesitate to inform me! Title is from a Radiohead song of the same name. I named it that because a) Kurt and Blaine sing it/dance to it in this chapter, so it fit and b) I LOVE THIS SOOOOONNNNGG! Link at the bottom. **

**I own nothing but my imagination...I think. It might have been corrupted too. DAMN YOU RYAN MURPHY (I blame everything on him)**

* * *

Blaine watched silently as Kurt's lithe form danced around the mirrored studio. He didn't even know if 13 year old's could be lithe, but if anyone was, it would be Kurt. _He's so beautiful,_ Blaine thought as a dreamy smile crossed his face. The dance instructor had walked the little kids out of the studio, leaving only him and Kurt. She was very kind and encouraged him and Kurt to work their hardest. Miss Holiday, their instructor, was a beautiful blonde woman in her mid-thirties. _Not nearly as beautiful as Kurt, though. No one is as beautiful as Kurt. _

He didn't think it was weird for him to like his best friend. Or to think his best friend was beautiful. Definitely not weird at all. The song Kurt was dancing to was by Radiohead. It was quite long, but Blaine liked it.

He heard Kurt singing it under his breath while doing a magnificent pirouette. He grinned before joining in the dance and song. He sashayed over to Kurt, still singing.

_I'm not here  
__This isn't happening  
__I'm not here, I'm not here_

They danced together, Kurt singing a little louder, but still putting his focus into the dance. When the song ends, Blaine and he gather up their bags andwalk to their houses, located conveniently side by side on the street. They say goodbye, Kurt promising to come over after a shower.

Kurt set his stuff down at the door and then ran up to his room to take his long awaited shower.

* * *

Stepping out of the steamy bathroom, Kurt sighed, thinking about what to wear. He decided on a pair of skinny-ish jeans and a white t-shirt, and slipped them on before racing downstairs, only stopping at the door to put on his Converse. He practically sprinted to Blaine's house and knocked on the door. Blaine answered it, and they ran upstairs without even greeting each other. Blaine's room was neat and they sat down on the bed, just now acknowledging each other. Kurt smiled shyly and Blaine did the same.

They made eye contact and smiled a little bit brighter and wider. This was it. Blaine had thought this moment over a million times in his head. _I'__m gonna tell him how I feel. I will. I can do this. I can do this. His eyes are so pretty. What can I do again? TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL, DUMMY! _Meanwhile, Kurt was having the same internal argument. They both opened their mouths at the same time, then dissolved into giggles. Once their laughter had subsided, Blaine was the first to open his mouth, beating Kurt to the punch.

"I, umm, have something to, umm, tell you, Kurt," Blaine said.

"Me too, actually"

"I'm g-gay," Blaine said, stuttering on the word he had dreaded saying for a month since he figured out the truth.

Kurt peered up at him through those dangerously long lashes and showing him his wide, blue eyes. "Me too, actually," Kurt repeated.

"R-really? You're not just sayin' that? Because I sorta have something else to tell you, too."

"I am 100% gay, Blaine. But can I go first this time?," Kurt asked and when Blaine nodded, he began again, "I like you," Kurt blurted **(A/N: HEHE THAT RHYMED! I'm an annoying bastard. IGNORE ME) **

"I, umm, like you, too Kurt, but what does that have to do with anything?," Kurt huffed, slightly annoyed that Blaine was so oblivious and also slightly annoyed that he managed to be so damn adorable while doing so. "No, Blaine, I _like-like _you," Kurt whispered that statement like it was a secret. Which it sort of was.

He watched as Blaine's eyes widened almost comically. What Blaine did next was probably something Kurt should have seen coming. In situations like this, there are only two things you can do. You can run away screaming. Or you can kiss the boy. And Blaine did just that.

* * *

**A/N: CHEEEEESSSYY AS FUCK, I KNOW! /watch?v=JS8m44KjGGU**

**Just add that to the youtube url and that's the Radiohead song. Or get off your lazy ass and google it. I need a beta. And reviews. PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL LOVE YOU FOR, LIKE, FOREVER! And just PM if you wanna beta. PLEASE I JUST WANNA LOVE YOU I SWEAR I'M NICE PLEASEEEEE BETA, REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND LOVE MEEEE. I will try to update every once in a while (Oh who am I kidding, you'll probably get another chapter tomorrow for Glee day) I write faster when you review. **


End file.
